Borris/Behemoth
Borris/Behemoth '''is an Android Roller Coaster (ARC) based off a Bolliger and Malabalard Hyper of the same name located at Canada's Wonderland just outside of Toronto. He is '''Coaster Force Crimson (III) of the Geauga Society. In the comics, the ARC for''' Double Loop''' became Behemoth. Four Years later, the ARC that looked up to him became Lizzie/Leviathan. He is portrayed by Kamran Lucas who played Harris, the tech of Mech X-4 (which is similar to Power Rangers). He was also on Bella and the Bull Dogs, like his predecessor. Character History A New Era Paramount left Canada's Wonderland with a mediocre collection or rides, so Cedar Fair decide to invest a lot into Canada's Wonderland and its sister parks to restore their past and diversify them for the future. One such addition was Behemoth, the first Hyper Coaster in Canada and was briefly the tallest and fastest in the country until Lizzie/Leviathan showed up in 2012. Codependent Lizzie Behemoth was rather dark, strict, and bossy to the other ARC's. Leviathan fell in love with him at first sight and made him more kind to the others. Despite that, they were good listeners, getting used to mixed reviews. They began hearing about when the park would add Ziz. When they found out the truth of Ziz, they did all in their power to break the two up. What they didn't expect out of it is turning Leviathan into a "Jesuit Oracle". The Coaster War When The Chiller takes over Canada's Wonderland, Behemoth became the third Crimson Coaster Force Ranger after Valravn's ring was briefly damaged. He continued with the Nitro Rangers to Knott's Berry Farm, Valleyfair, and Michigan's Adventure. After the Coaster War, he gave his powers to his predecessor, Stella/Steel Force, if the Coaster Force would ever be needed again. However, he would the Crimson Powers again in another ranger war as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate when Stella became Nitro Pink again. Personality In the past, he used to be very menacing and strict, he however develops kindness and love from Leviathan and the other ARC's in Canada's Wonderland. CF Crimson (III) * Ox Zord * Ignition Lock * Viking ax * Millennium Cannon (Nitro 20) 'Appearances: '''Nitro 13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 21-24, LM 37 Notes * Double Loop and Behemoth provide similar roles to their parks ** Both act as leaders ** Both have a strong connection to one ARC (as Big Dipper, Piper looked up to Double Loop for guidance. As Leviathan, Lizzie has a crush on him) ** Both know ARC's that connected to former rides (X-Flight became Firehawk and Mine Buster became Yukon) * First ranger with a viking/Ox Motif * As Double Loop, he is the only member of the Geauga Society (in terms of the Himitstuangers core team) whose actual users are the same gender as him ** Firehawk and Thunderhawk was supposed to be Green Rangers, but Furry and Raptor are female ** Cobra was supposed to be the Blue Ranger, but Mel is ** Steel Venom was supposed to be the red ranger, but Firehawk used these powers at one point (along with the mortal's Teddy Winslow main and Micheal Bolt Shindler Kensaki movie) ** Villain was supposed to be the White Ranger, but the mortal Micheaux is * He is the only ranger who never uses his predecessor's zord * He is the first male ranger to be "skirted" ** However, it's more cloth based and meant to match the viking aesthetic instead of the one used in Himitsuranger or by Stella * He is based off a beast from ''The Bible See Also * Stella Ryōshlade-Sentai Counterpart (as the Crimson Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers NitroCategory:ARC's with Multiple IdentitiesCategory:Geauga SocietyCategory:Geauga Society (Comic)Category:PR Ungulate-themed RangersCategory:PR animal-themed Rangers Category:Red Ranger